Lenny Potts
Lenny Potts is a recurring character in Bloodline. History Lenny Potts served in the army together with Robert Rayburn. He later became a detective in Florida Keys and led the case involving Sarah Rayburn's death and Danny Rayburn's accident. Biography |-|Season 1= At the funeral service of Robert, Detective Lenny Potts makes an appearance. John sits down with Detective Potts to discuss the case of the two dead girls. Potts points him towards an old case he worked on which had similar elements. John asks Potts why he and his father fell out years before. He doesn't answer. John visits the archives and retrieves the findings of the old case Potts spoke of. In the process, he decides to review the files related to Danny's injury during their childhood. Meanwhile, Detective Potts meets up with Danny at the inn and apologizes to him for not doing his job when Danny got injured as a child. He tells Danny that he knew Robert had assaulted him, but he couldn't prove it. He also reveals to Danny that he interviewed the Rayburns in an effort to find the truth about his "accident". John discovers transcripts of the interviews Potts conducted with Danny's siblings as children. However, the audio cassettes of the interviews are not in their cases. Potts hands over the interview tapes to Danny before leaving. John meets up with Potts to discuss what happened during the investigation into Danny's injuries. Potts reveals that he did a poor job of interrogating Robert and Danny; he interrogated them together and let Robert feed Danny the false story. When he pressed Danny for details, Danny said he couldn't remember any, and that is why Potts decided to interview the other siblings. He then said that while interviewing John, Meg, and Kevin, he never pressed them about who fed them the same story, and he did not pursue the matter further out of his friendship with Robert and to let the family grieve the loss of a child. When Potts confronted Robert about this later, Robert continued to deny it, and that disagreement led to their falling out. A few weeks later, Danny goes missing. Sally finds Detective Potts, and tells him that she was the one who told all of her children to lie about Danny's childhood injury. She asks him to find Danny. Later, Danny's body is discovered. One month later, Lenny Potts tells Sally that he has discovered that her children are lying to her. At a Rayburn family dinner, a young man appears and claims to be Danny's son. |-|Season 2= Sally, who has learned about Nolan from Detective Potts, gives John a chance to tell her what he is hiding; he refuses and she leaves angrily. Sally and Potts visit Danny's house in Miami, where they learn that John has visited more than once and has been lying to his mother and the DEA. Sally finally meets Nolan, and during the frosty conversation she questions his motivations for meeting the Rayburns. John later asks Potts to stop doing research on Danny's death. Potts leaves. |-|Season 3= TBA Behind the scenes Lenny Potts is portrayed by actor Frank Hoyt Taylor. Appearances Season 1 *"Part 5" *"Part 6" *"Part 7" (Flashback) *"Part 9" (Flashback) *"Part 13" Season 2 *"Part 14" *"Part 15" *"Part 16" Season 3 *"Part 29" Gallery This gallery currently has no images. Category:Characters Category:Image Needed